Declaración
by Janyo
Summary: Darma escuchó por error una conversación privada entre Bodi y Germur donde el perro estaba pensando seriamente en declarársele a la chica. A la vulpina le parece tierno aunque ella no siente nada por el cánido… ¿o sí? Capítulo 4: Más que una amiga -TERMINADO-
1. Bodi, el casanova

_**Notas iniciales:**_

 _¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi fanfic! En esta ocasión les presento una historia corta de una película que vi hace un par de meses: Zootopia 3, que diga, **Rock Dog**. Sí, probablemente la mayoría no tenga idea o no la recuerde, sé que no fue la mejor película, pero tuvo un no sé qué que me gustó, así que decidí aunque sea escribirle una pequeña historia._

 _Lo acontecido aquí es sobre lo que imagino sucede después de la película y se enfoca en un personaje que tiene poco tiempo en pantalla: la bajista zorruna de la banda, Darma. Está historia es principalmente de comedia y una pizca de romance, con clasificación T, es decir, recomendada para adolescentes debido a un par de chistes y humor subido de tonos._

 _ **Créditos:** La portada del fanfic es un fanart hecho por _**_elranno._**

 _Sin interrumpirlo más, los dejo con el primer capítulo de este short-fic de Rock Dog: **Declaración**. Que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bodi, el casanova**

Habían pasado más de tres meses y aún no podía creerlo, ¡era increíble! No hubiera imaginado que mi vida hubiera cambiado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo. De pasar años tocando el bajo eléctrico junto a mi amigo Germur y el idiota de Trey en el Parque de Rock como aficionados esperando a alcanzar la fama, hasta volvernos una nueva banda bajo la tutela de una leyenda del Rock: el único y original, Angus Scattergood. Prácticamente de la noche a la mañana nos convertimos en una banda de Rock, de hecho una parte de mi siente que es algo tramposo e injusto, pero no puedo quejarme del resultado de hacer poco a poco realidad mi sueño de tocar en una gran banda y empezar a transmitir nuestra música a más animales. Y nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Bodi, definitivamente ese perro cambió mi mundo.

Es curioso cómo cambiaron las cosas tan rápido desde que Bodi entró a mi vida. La primera vez que lo vi con esas extrañas ropas tibetanas y su gorro estúpido pensé que era algún especie de monje shaolin o un loquito (cosa no tan alejada de la realidad) que me vio esa vez con ojos suplicantes, no para pedirme dinero, comida o invitarme a una secta misteriosa, sino para unirse a nuestra banda y hacer realidad su sueño de ser un roquero de la misma forma que el sr. Scattergood se hizo famoso. El pobre decía cosas sin sentido y contaba ridículas historias que me hacía difícil tomarlo en serio, pero él creía ciega y firmemente en esa descabellada fantasía. Admito que lo subestimé al principio pero el entusiasmo y la pasión con la que hablaba de aquello eran muy contagiosos, me hacían admirarlo y hasta sentir ternura por él; aunque pareciera un bobo ingenuo, me recordaba a mi misma unos años atrás.

Y al final de todo, la perseverancia, determinación y el talento natural de Bodi logró acercarlo más a su sueño y yo a los míos. Inconscientemente, ese zonzo pero noble mastín renovó mis ganas y motivación para tocar música y ahora, junto a Germur y Angus, empezamos una nueva vida para hacer lo que más nos apasiona.

Con ese gran entusiasmo me desperté y me vestí rápidamente, me puse un grueso hoodie color gris que contrastaba con mi pelaje anaranjado pero combinaba muy bien con los mechones blancos de mi cara, ya que era un zorrita de pecho pequeño me daba igual usar ropa tan holgada (no era como si me importara llamar la atención de algún macho) o poco femenina, aunque tampoco quería volver a ser confundida por un chico, así que también me puse una minifalda verde a cuadros encima de unos mallones gris oscuro para cubrir mis delgadas piernas, como dije, no quería llamar más atención de la necesaria pero dejando en claro que era una hembra; por último unas botas negras para darme un look de bajista y un poco de altura.

Terminé de cepillar mi enorme y esponjosa cola vulpina por tercera vez, me miré al espejo y peiné con mis garras un par de mechones rebeldes entre mis puntiagudas orejas color azabache; luego me sonreí a mi misma, no soy muy vanidosa, pero creo que pese a no prestar mucha atención en mi apariencia como otras zorras de mi edad, me considero a mi misma bonita, ni fea ni hermosa, sólo bonita, y eso me bastaba.

Tomé el estuche de mi bajo, lo colgué a la espalda y salí de casa para los ensayos.

* * *

Después de pasar el exagerado sistema seguridad de la mansión y el enorme e innecesario laberinto de setos, logré llegar a la casa de Angus Scattergood, pese a conocerlo y tratarlo casi un mes, aún no podía tratarlo como un igual o un miembro más de nuestra banda, seguía siendo mi roquero favorito, mi jefe y ahora también mi maestro. Entré por la puerta principal recibida por Ozzie, el pequeño robot mayordomo, quien señaló la cocina, dando a entender que ahí debían estar los demás. Era medio día, suponía que Angus aún no despertaba, sabrá Buda que hacen los famosos toda la noche, seguramente una típica velada desenfrenada de música, bebida y chicas, como cualquier rockero famoso, aunque nunca he visto al sr. Scattergood rodeado de otras animales aparte de nosotros o sus patrocinadores, así que no podría estar segura, al parecer es un mamífero más solitario de lo que aparenta

Caminé por los enormes y altos pasillos de su sala, que era probablemente más grande que la casa de mis padres, miré aún impresionada las paredes blancas de su mansión adornada por cuadros muy costosos y cosas ostentosas de ricos; me sorprendía que el sr. Scattergood confíe ciegamente en Bodi y en nosotros, especialmente conmigo, pues mi especie no tiene buena fama de respetar la propiedad ajena, quizás Angus es un felino de mente abierta que no juzga a nadie por su apariencia, raza o creencia... o simplemente es tan asquerosamente rico y famoso que no le importa. Probablemente sean ambas. En fin, después de pasar un larguísimo sillón carmín, por fin llegué al final de la habitación y entré a una igual de enorme cocina, estuve a punto de hablar para preguntar si había alguien, cuando las voces de mis dos amigos llegaron a mis oídos.

—Entonces Germur, amigo... ¿podrías hacerme ese gran favor?

—Claro Bodi, lo que quieras hermano.

A la distancia la cabra y el perro tibetano platicaban amenamente sentados en una de las mesitas cromadas de la espaciosa habitación, me dirigía sin prisa hacia ellos cuando escuché claramente su conversación.

—No le digas a Darma nada de lo que acabamos de discutir, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el mastín con un extraño tono preocupación.

Me detuve de golpe, ¿por qué Bodi le pedía un favor sobre mi a Germur?

—¿Decirle algo a Darma? ¿Qué cosa?

—Esa es la actitud, gracias amigo.

—No, en serio Bodi, ¿qué cosa no debo decirle a Darma?

Me di una palmada en la cara mentalmente, Germur era muy desubicado, pero por lo mismo era un buen guardador de secretos, ya que difícilmente le contaría a alguien, o recordaría lo que le acaban de decir. Aún así, me escondí a un lado del refrigerador, era obvio que Bodi quería ocultarme algo

—Vamos Germur, te lo dije hace 5 minutos, sobre la declaración para Darma, quiero que sea sorpresa —dijo con entusiasmo pero con una voz apagada.

Me quedé boquiabierta, ¿qué diantres? ¿Acaso Bodi... se me quiere declarar? No llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y, sé que es un buen chico, pero lo considero más como un amigo, o hasta el hermano que nunca tuve ni quise pero, ¿en serio Bodi piensa así de mi? Me reí mentalmente, no sé si de burla o de nervios, es que, bueno, por un lado me sentía halagada, se sentía bien saber que le gustas a alguien, pero por otro lado... no, no sabía que sentir, nunca lo consideré de esa manera, me gustaba y me aterraba al mismo tiempo esa idea.

—Oh, ya recuerdo, te refieres a eso, claro hermano, lo que sea por ti.

—Gracias.

—¿Y cuando piensas decirle?

Vaya, para ser algo distraído, la cabra tenía tanto interés como yo.

—No le sé, me gustaría que fuera lo antes posible...

¿Quién te viera Bodi? Todo un casanova. Desearía que no estuvieras hablando de mi. Por mi bien... y el tuyo.

—... pero...

Ay no, ahí va el pero.

—... pero no estoy seguro de cómo decírselo.

—¿Qué dices? Pero hablas todo el tiempo con ella y se llevan muy bien.

—Lo sé pero... no estoy seguro, nunca le había pedido eso ninguna chica...

Ahí comprendí que Bodi no quería apurar las cosas, sólo estaba un poco nervioso. Awww, que lindo, su primera vez.

—Bueno, a ninguna chica de la ciudad, las chicas de mi aldea eran diferentes y nunca tuve problema o dificultades al pedírselos.

Y ahí comprendí que sólo Bodi podía convertirse en un cretino nivel Trey de 0 a 100 en menos de un minuto, ¿qué le pasaba? Por un momento pensé que yo era su primer _crush_ y al siguiente me enteré que sólo soy una más de las cientos de chicas con las que salió, diga, con las que pensaba salir. ¿Tan poco cosa soy para ti Bodi? ¿Y por qué rayos me molestaba tanto? No era como si estuviera celosa, o me importara su vida.

—Bodi... ¡que galán! —Germur codeó el hombro del perro con una enorme sonrisa idiota. Machos— ¿Cuántas novias tuviste en tu aldea?

—¿Qué? No, no es lo crees, ¡y no me refiero a eso! Ellas sólo eran amigas, yo nunca... ni siquiera he besado a una chica o ninguna de esas cosas. — Se apresuró a hablar — . Sólo digo que es sencillo hablar con las ovejas de la aldea, compartimos las mismas creencias y tradiciones, pero, no sé casi nada de la ciudad, hay cosas que aún no conozco o entiendo, no sé si sea correcto pedirle eso a Darma en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos. Ella es diferente, no se parece en nada a ninguna chica que haya conocido.

Oh bueno, el enojo me duró poco, estaba algo molesta por lo que dijo antes, pero debo admitir que oír esas palabras lindas del mastín, harían sentir halagada a cualquier chica.

—Ni que lo digas, ella es muy violenta y algo marimacha...

Nota mental: Romperle la batería de Germur en su cabezota hueca la próxima vez que lo vea.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, hermano?

—Pues no sé, esperaba pedirle consejo a alguien, pero no sé a quién.

—Oye, ¿y por qué no le preguntas al señor que vende fideos?

—¡Buena idea! No suena mal...

—¿Verdad que sí?

Bah, me aburrí de escuchar a Germur y sus geniales ideas. Me quedé meditando un poco sobre lo de Bodi. Sus comentarios me dejaron muy pensativa, creo que es un buen chico, me agrada y físicamente tampoco está mal, bueno, tiene cierto aire infantil y poco varonil, quizás no sea mi tipo, pero tampoco era un mal partido. Aún así, no nos conocíamos muy bien, y la verdad no estaba para tener una relación, y menos con un miembro de la banda. Estaba más que segura de que iba a tener que rechazar su oferta, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que tan bien o mal se lo tomaría.

Pero bueno, después de tantos enredos, quería despejar mi mente y conocía la manera más rápida de desaparecer dicho tema de mi cabeza.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludé jovialmente, saliendo de mi improvisado escondite y sin importarme que discutieran algo sobre mí.

—¡D-d-d-d-arma! —tartamudeó sorprendido el can.

—Hola Darma, ¿qué hay? —saludó tranquilo y despreocupado la cabra.

—Hola Bodi, hola Germur, ¿qué hacen?

—Estábamos hablando sobre a quién pedirle con... —la pata de Bodi tapó su boca enseguida, evitando que hablara demás.

—¿Sí? —cuestioné fingiendo no saber de qué hablaban.

—Errr... de nada, sólo cosas... este... ¡cosas de chicos! Sí, eso...

El zonzo de Bodi estaba tan nervioso, y definitivamente no era bueno mintiendo, aunque no era como si le hubiera creído en primer lugar.

—¿En serio? —cuestioné sarcásticamente— Seguramente eran cosas pervertidas y sucias, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí... claro, era eso! —afirmó sin pensarlo— Era eso, cosas típicas de chicos... espera, es decir, no, no, ¡nada de eso! —respondió asustado al entender lo que yo implicaba.

—Ja, ja, ja —me reí genuinamente—. Ay Bodi, eres tan inocente—. Claro cachorro, lo que tu digas.

El perro del gorro verde estaba claramente apenado, decidí que era mejor no hacerlo sufrir más y no insistir en el tema.

—Pero en fin, ya que están aquí, ¿Han visto a Angus?

—¡Ah! —bramó Germur al soltarse de la pata de Bodi y volviendo a respirar— No, no lo hemos visto en todo el día.

—Lo estamos esperando desde hace media hora, el señor Scattergood debe seguir durmiendo —respondió Bodi más tranquilo.

Casi inmediatamente, un gato persa blanco y extremadamente delgado entró a la cocina, usando una pijama azul, pantuflas y sus característicos lentes oscuros; al parecer, no se los quitaba ni para dormir.

—Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh miaaaaaaaau... argh —bostezó estrafalariamente, típico de una leyenda del rock de su altura, y... de un felino—... Buenos días muchachos, ahh.. —volvió a bostezar— ¿por qué llegaron tan temprano?

—Buenas tardes sr. Scattergood —Bodi saludó enérgicamente con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay don Scattergood? —lo recibió la cabra con un ademán roquero con la pata— Palabra.

—Más bien, buenas noches —respondí sarcásticamente.

El felino volteó a verme algo fastidiado. Me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada; yo suelo ser así con los demás, pero creo que me excedí un poco con mi jefe y maestro, desvié la mirada y esperé algún tipo de regaño o represión.

—Je, je —rió el minino en un extraño acento británico—, vaya Darma querida, al fin me hablas con más confianza, espero que así sea siempre de ahora en adelante.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y luego reí discretamente, al parecer no fue la gran cosa. Germur me dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, el cual le regresé el triple de fuerte y sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Auch!

—Gracias Angus, lo intentare je, je.

—Eso espero Darma querida, pero bueno, no exageres, tampoco es tan tarde, ¿qué hora son?

—Las dos en punto señor Scattergood. —respondió obedientemente el perro.

—¿¡Las dos!? Madre mía, me quedé dormido de nuevo, debimos haber ensayado hace horas. Bueno, bueno, alisten sus cosas y vamos al estudio.

Nos disponíamos a salir cuando un rugido se escuchó en la cocina.

—Errr... bueno —dijo Angus tocándose el estómago—, ¿qué les parece si desayunamos, diga, almorzamos primero?

—¡Sí! —Germur y Bodi celebraron al unísono.

Yo sólo miré al techo ligeramente exasperada. Machos. Siempre tienen hambre.

—Perfecto, creo que todavía queda un poco de salmón. ¡Ozzie, ven aquí!

Era algo tarde, así que tampoco iba a rechazar un poco de comida. Además, me encanta el salmón.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Y agradeceré de todo corazón que me dejen alguna **crítica** o **comentario** , estaré más que feliz de leer y contestar cualquier opinión o hasta insulto que me dejen._

 _Sé que no hay muchos fans de Rock Dog, pero espero que a los poco que lo lean, sea de su agrado. Si algún fan de **Zootopia** está por aquí, le diré que no se preocupen, aún no he dejado el fandom, sigo escribiendo de esa serie, sólo que soy algo lento para escribir y me di un tiempo para probar suerte en otras aguas, y por ahora la daré prioridad a esta historia, pero también estaré escribiendo los proyectos que tengo para Zootopia. Si tienen dudas al respecto pueden preguntarme por MP o revisar los avisos que deje en mi perfil al respecto._

 _Volviendo a este fic, les aclaro que esta será una historia corta de 4 capítulos, originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero escribí tanto que mejor decidí hacerlo en este formato, espero no tengan problema con ello, y no se preocupen con las actualizaciones, cada semana intentaré traerles una nueva parte._

 _Sin más que decir, agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Nos vemos la siguiente semana con el segundo capítulo de Declaración. ¡Saludos!_


	2. El sucio secreto de Angus

**Capítulo 2: El sucio secreto de Angus**

¡No, no... y no! —gritó Angus malhumorado, vestido con sus típicas ropas oscuras.

Estábamos tocando en el exageradamente espacioso estudio del señor Scattergood, llevábamos más de 5 horas practicando; estuvimos probando varias canciones, pero ninguna había salido a la perfección, y su paciencia ya se había agotado.

—¿Qué les pasa chicos? —refunfuñó nuestro gatuno líder— lo han estado haciendo todo mal, no se parece nada al concierto del mes pasado, se supone que en aquel entonces eran menos experimentados, ¡y ahora tocan peor que antes! —reprochó molesto— ¡Especialmente tú, Bodi!

—Lo siento sr. Scattergood. —Se disculpó cabizbajo.

—Eres el corazón de esta banda cachorro, sé que eres joven y poco experimentado, pero tienes un talento natural, ni siquiera he visto que hagas esa magia del otro día, ¿qué le pasó a tu fuego interior, muchacho?

—Lo siento sr. Scattergood, lo lamento mucho sr. Scattergood.

—Ahhh, Bodi —comentó exasperado—, deja de disculparte, sólo te pedí una explicación.

—Señor... no sé qué me pasa.

Miré a Bodi pensativa. No era normal, de todos nosotros, él era el entregado e interesado en tocar. Acaso... ¿acaso tendrá algo que ver con lo que habló con Germur en la cocina?

—Ah, pero, no se preocupe, le prometo que lo haré bien, me voy a enfocar y dar lo mejor de mí en este momen...

—Na, na, na, na, na, déjalo cachorro, creo que fue suficiente por hoy.

—Pero... —respondió como niño regañado.

—Creo que no es conveniente forzar las cosas, tal vez el salmón te cayó pesado, o sólo es un mal día, como sea, mejor nos vemos mañana chicos. Pueden retirarse si quieren, o quedarse un rato más con el cachorro, siempre que no rompan nada.

Bodi alzó su pata, como pidiendo permiso para hablar.

—¿Mañana a qué hora nos vemos todos, señor?

—Ah, sobre eso, no, mañana no tocaremos juntos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté extrañada— ¿A qué te refieres Angus?

—Tomando en cuenta los resultados de hoy, creo que será mejor que ensaye individualmente con cada uno.

—¿Cómo hará eso, sr. Scattergood?

—Les daré clases particulares y a solas a cada uno mañana, cachorro.

¿Clases a solas con la leyenda del Rock, Angus Scattergood? ¡Qué bien!

—Entonces, Bodi, tú vas primero, contigo es con quién debo trabajar más, te quiero mañana a primera hora... bueno no, al medio día está bien.

—Claro señor.

—Dime Angus.

—A la orden señor Sca... Angus.

—Germur, tú irás después, espero acabar con el cachorro a las tres.

—Ahí estaré maestro. —Volvió a hacer un ademán roquero—. ¡Palabra!

—Y tú, Darma querida, no creo tardarme con él, ¿A las cinco está bien para ti?

—¡Sí señor Angus! Está perfecto.

—Gracias, lo sé. Pero sólo dime Angus.

Humilde, como cualquier rockstar.

—Es todo, nos vemos mañana muchachos.

El señor Angus salió de su estudio.

—Bueno amigos, yo... —Se escuchó un gruñido de la panza de la Germur—. Lo siento, creo que no debí comer tanto, ¡debo ir al baño!

—Yo —lo interrumpí—, ya tengo que irme a mi casa, nos vemos mañana Germy. ¡Qué todo salga bien!

—Yo, este, creo que también me voy a mi casa —Bodi agregó.

—Pero tú vives aquí, bobo.

Aunque Bodi venía de Montaña Nevada, desde que hicimos la banda, él se mudó a la casa de Angus.

—Esto...

—Cómo sea, nos vemos chicos o me muero... ¡Adiós!

Germur salió casi corriendo hacia el baño, dejándonos a Bodi y a mí solos.

—Bueno, yo me refería a que también voy a salir, bueno, no, que planeaba salir contigo, oh, ¡no, no,no! —apresuró a corregir— Es decir...

Ese sonso mastín empezó a hablar nerviosamente. Aaawwww, ¡qué tierno! Me reí un poco, pero creo que ya sabía lo que intentaba decirme.

—¿Quieres acompañarme hasta la estación del tren?

—¡Sí, sí, eso!

Desde que empezamos la banda, cada que acabamos los ensayos, Bodi se ofrece a acompañarme a mi casa, siempre le digo que no porque está un poco lejos, así que sólo dejo que me siga hasta la parada del tren. Siempre consideré eso un gesto caballeroso o como una amabilidad propia de su aldea, pero ahora, creo que lo hacía por otro motivo.

—No lo sé Bodi —fingí desinterés— puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que te molestes en acompañarme.

—¡Vamos Darma! No es ninguna molestia, además, papá siempre dice que nunca hay que dejar que una chica vaya sola, especialmente cuando ya oscureció.

Siempre confundí su buena voluntad como obligación o una tradición típica de su aldea, ahora bien podría ser otra cosa. Quizás podrían ser todas. Lo único que sabía es que me gustaba esa clase de atenciones, nadie había tomado ese tipo de consideraciones conmigo antes.

—Bah, de acuerdo, sólo porque el camino es aburrido.

—¡Sí, gracias Darma! Vamos.

Guardé mi bajo en su estuche, lo colgué a mi espalda y salimos.

* * *

—Por última vez Bodi, no quiero que cargues mi bajo. ¡Yo puedo sola!

—Ok, de acuerdo, lo siento.

Caminaba sobre la avenida principal con el mastín a lado. Bodi era muy atento y amable, tanto que daba náuseas. Generalmente nunca era tan considerado conmigo, de hecho siempre habla mucho, sobre las aventuras que vivió en su aldea, de su papá, de las otras ovejas de su pueblo, sobre sus experiencias y anécdotas de su vida en la ciudad o de Angus, pero hoy estaba muy callado y distraído. Y temía saber el por qué.

—Oye Bodi, ¿te pasa algo?

—No, claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, pero siempre estás hablando hasta por los codos, pero hoy estás muy pensativo, ¿estás bien?

—Ah, claro, estoy bien, no es nada, no te preocupes por mi Darma.

Evasivo y cortante. Inexplicablemente estaba empezando extrañar al Bodi de ayer, al Bodi que no sabía que sentía algo por mí, al Bodi que me contaba tonterías o cosas sin importancia, pero que hacía amenos nuestros tiempos libres en casa de Angus o mi camino para tomar el tren. ¿Estará así siempre hasta que se me declare? No pensaba decirle que sí, pero si intentara conquistarme en ese momento, estaba perdiendo puntos por esto.

—¿Vamos Bodi, qué tienes? —Rompí ese incómodo silencio—. ¿Acaso sigues pensando lo que te dijo Angus? ¿Hay algo que tiene tu mente ocupada?

—¿Qué? N-n-no, claro que no, pa-para nada —titubeó con inseguridad. Parece que le había dado al clavo— ¿Por qué...?

—Estás muy distante, siento como si no quisieras hablar con nadie o al menos conmigo...

Una idea pasó por mi cabeza, se me ocurrió presionarlo un poco para hacerlo reaccionar.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —gimoteé en un tono exageradamente agudo y poco característico de mí, mientras lo veía con una mirada suplicante— ¿acaso... ya no te caigo bien?

—¡No claro que no! —apresuró a decir mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa— Eso jamás, ¡tú me agradas Darma, me agradas mucho! Es sólo que... —Se contuvo de hablar, mordiendo su labio inferior—. No puedo decírtelo ahora mismo; por favor, no pienses mal de mí, sólo dame un poco de tiempo, ¿sí?

Arqueé la ceja confundida. Este mastín actuaba raro, y no me cabía duda que inconscientemente era por mi culpa, Aunque tampoco quería presionarlo demás, después de todo, quizás sea algo difícil para él.

—Ja, ja, ja —reí quedito—, oye tranquilo amigo, estoy jugando, sólo quería romper el hielo, me aburre estar caminando con alguien sin hablar, para eso hubiera venido sola.

Él rió nervioso, pero no me dijo nada.

—Vamos Bodi —insistí—, cuéntame algo, aunque sea algo aburrido o poco interesante, dime cualquier cosa... no sé, ¿aún sigues jugando con la basura?

Y ahí noté un cambio en la cara de Bodi. Por alguna razón, su nariz y su hocico se sacudieron y una pequeña sonrisa que no había visto en todo el día salió a relucir en él.

—Je, pensé que te daban asco que habláramos sobre la basura.

—Y aún me da, pero viendo que no puedo hacerte sacar un tema de conversación, ¿qué me queda?

—Ay vamos, no es tan malo —me respondió con un tono más confianzudo, como él chico con el que conversaba ayer y no el robot de hoy—, sólo lo hice una... un par de veces, no creerías todo lo que los mamíferos arroja ahí, ¡incluso comida en buen estado!

—Ah sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso la probaste, señor "Amo husmear en la basura"? —fingí una voz grave.

—Claro que sí, había una pizza casi completa, es una pena, papá siempre dice que no hay que desperdiciar lo que el cielo nos da.

—¡Puaj! Guácala Bodi, ¡qué asqueroso eres! —Me alejé de él como broma, pero no podía evitar reírme.

—¡Oye, no exageres! No es tan malo, además, sólo lo hice una vez, y soy un perro, ¿recuerdas? No es algo malo entre nosotros...

—Tal vez no para ti, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer si una chica de otra especie quiere besarte pero tú vas por ahí con ese aliento de...? ¡Ups!

Tapé mi hocico vulpino muy tarde. Demonios, ¿en qué rayos pensaba? ¿Por qué le dije eso? Fui una tonta. Me costaba trabajo ver al mastín a los ojos, y más cuando noté que su risa y la mía se habían callado de golpe.

—Ay Bodi, yo... lo siento, no quise...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? No tiene nada de malo... creo que tienes razón.

Tonta, claro que no tenía nada de malo. Se supone que no escuché su conversación con Germur. Fui una completa estúpida. Y tenía que componer mi metida de pata.

—Ah, es que yo, no sé, tal vez no sea correcto lo que dije, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, no estoy diciendo que no hayas besado a una chica o algo —hablé nerviosa y sin pensarlo, ahora la boba era yo—... bueno, tampoco sé si ya lo hayas hecho o no... ah bueno, eso... je, je.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, tal vez era buen idea mantenernos callados el resto del camino. Miré hacia el otro lado mientras cruzábamos la calle, en eso, la voz de Bodi me sacó de mis pensamientos enseguida.

—Pues no, de hecho, nunca he besado a una chica. De hecho, ni siquiera he tenido novia o esas cosas.

Él me confesó así sin más, naturalmente, mientras rascaba su nuca por encima de su gorro con cierta incomodidad, pero no tanta como para no contarme. En eso, recordé la conversación que él y Germur tuvieron. Bodi dijo algo sobre que no tenía problema en hablar y coquetear con chicas de su aldea, entonces se me ocurrió preguntar y estudiar sus reacciones, cómo el chico era muy noble y transparente, podría ver fácilmente si mentía o no.

—¿En serio? —cuestioné con cierto tono sarcástico— ¿Acaso no hay otras perritas o chicas en tu aldea? Con lo conversador y amable que eres, no me extrañaría que tuvieras alguna chica esperándote en casa.

—Bueno no, en Montaña Nevada no hay más perros, sólo papá y yo, el resto son ovejas y un yak.

—Oh... ya veo...

Miré la cara y las reacciones de Bodi al hablar, no titubeó ni se inmutó para nada, estaba casi segura que hablaba con la verdad. Cuando pensé que la conversación había acabado, él siguió hablando.

—Y tampoco hay muchas hembras, sólo algunas ovejas.

—Ah, ya veo... ¿y ellas son lindas?

Una vez más, ¿qué diantres pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué le preguntaba esas cosas? ¿por qué de pronto tenía interés por saber sobre su vida amorosa? Se suponía que no era de mi incumbencia, estaba dándole un impresión errónea de mí.

—Pues... —Bodi puso su pata en su mentón, pensativo.

—¡No, no, no! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, mejor no me respondas, yo...

—Supongo que sí, bueno, no soy una oveja, no sabría decirte con seguridad, pero en mi opinión había algunas chicas lindas; pero no, sólo éramos buenos amigos, me agradaba salir y hablar con ellas, pero sólo eso, nunca pensé en ellas como algo más que amigas.

Me llamó la atención que Bodi no tuviera reparo en hablar o considerar como un buen partido a una chica de otra especie, bueno, después de todo se fijó en mí. No sé porque sentía entre raro pero a la vez tan lindo escuchar eso de él.

—Ah, bueno, entiendo, gracias por decirme Bo...

—¿Y qué tal tú, Darma?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya has tenido un novio? ¿Has... has besado a alguien?

—¿Qué, QUÉ?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, la forma tan tranquila y casual de preguntarme eso, bueno, era normal que me cuestionará al respecto, pues yo saqué ese tema, pero, honestamente no me esperaba una pregunta así de personal viniendo de él.

—¡No! Claro que no, yo jamás... nunca he salido con un chico, y mucho menos besado a uno, yo este... a mí, no soy como las demás chicas, ¡no me interesan esas cosas! —respondí con ansiedad y premura— No estoy interesada en chicos por el momento.

—Oh... ya entiendo. —Me miró asombrado y luego azotó su puño contra su palma, como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto—. Entonces a ti te gustan las chicas, ¿cierto? —respondió muy seguro, casi aseverando.

—¿¡Qué!? —Arqueé las cejas sorprendida—. ¡No! ¡Por Freddie Mercury, Bodi, no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Ah, bueno —musitó inseguro y movió sus dedos nerviosamente—... es que como dijiste que no te gustaban los chicos supuse que tú...

—¡Me refería que no estoy interesado en ellos en este momento! —bramé con una mezcla entre ira y sofoco— Me gustan los chicos, pero no quiero estar de "manita sudada" con ningún macho ahora. ¿Por qué pensaste que yo...?

Estoy consciente de no ser muy femenina, y es normal que por mi look me confundieran con un chico o sobre mis preferencias (especialmente la loca de mi madre y sus amistades), ya me había acostumbrado y ya no me ofendía tanto, pero, por alguna razón, me molestó mucho viniendo de él.

—¡Lo siento Darma! —Se inclinó y junto sus manos, casi suplicando— No quería ofenderte yo... soy un bobo...

Agité mi cabeza y suspire un poco más tranquila. Exagerado.

—Nah, está bien, sólo me tomó por sorpresa, aunque... ¡Bodi! —codeé su hombro pícaramente—, no pensé que tuvieras esa clase de ideas, vienes de una aldea muy conservadora de las montañas, no creí que pensaras... eso.

—Según sé, eso no pasa muy a menudo en mi aldea, y no sé mucho de la capital, pero con lo que me mostró el sr. Scattergood el otro día, me dijo que aquí había muchas hembras que les gustaban otras hembras y no los machos, más lo que me dijiste de ti, yo pensé que tú...

—Wowowo, un momento, ¿qué te mostró Angus?

—El otro día en la mansión del sr. Scattergood, mientras buscaba una de esas cosas llamadas cintas de vídeo para pasar el rato, encontré una caja de cartón llena de películas debajo de su cama; aunque fue extraño, ninguna tenía portada o alguna imagen para saber de qué trataba. ¿Las películas siempre tienen una imagen y el título, no Darma?

No sé porque, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Este... sí, sí, claro, ¿qué extraño, no? ¿Y luego qué hiciste Bodi?

—Entonces tomé la primera película que encontré y decidí proyectarla en el reproductor VHS del cuarto del sr. Scattergood. En la cinta había dos pobres gatitas desamparadas en una piscina que se estaban lamiendo entre sí...

Ay santo cielo, no me gustaba hacía donde iba esto.

—¿P-p-p-obres gatitas? —temía preguntar— ¿por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, en la película eran tan pobres que no tenían nada de ropa, ni siquiera un traje de baño. Estaban completamente desnudas, ¿no es triste?

Sí, definitivamente ya sabía hacia dónde iba todo esto.

—Bodi... ¿qué clase de película estabas...?

—Y de pronto, pese a ser dos hembras empezaron a besarse en la boca... yo me quedé muy extrañado ante eso...

Creo que no era lo más extraño de la cinta, Bodi.

—...entonces, llamé al sr. Scattergood y le pregunté por qué se estaban besando dos gatitas. Enseguida me quitó la película y se enojó por tomar sus cosas sin permiso...

Más bien se enojó porque descubriste donde guarda sus películas XXX.

—... pero más tarde me explicó que había chicas que les gustaba otras chicas, que era algo muy normal en la ciudad...

No, definitivamente eso no era normal... bueno, lo de dos chicas besándose tal vez, ¡pero no en esas circunstancias! Veo que ni Bodi ni Angus eran tan inocentes después de todo. Bueno, quizás el mastín sí, me hablaba con mucha naturalidad del tema, como si habláramos de lo más normal del mundo.

—Así que cuando dijiste que no te gustaban los chicos y con lo que me comentó el sr. Scattergood, pensé que quizás tú eras como esas gatitas...

—¡No, para nada! —lo callé muy avergonzada, juraría que mi cara estaba roja de la pena, mientras que él me hablaba tan campante y sin inmutarse, su ingenuidad y pureza podía resultar problemática— Bodi, eso que viste... bueno, no es tan común como dice Angus, lo que viste ahí era una vil película _porno_ , no creas que todo lo que pasó ahí es real.

—¿ _Porno_? —preguntó inocentemente— ¿Qué es _porno,_ Darma?

—¿En serio Bodi?

Miré al can con cara de aburrimiento y arqueando las cejas, mientras una señora elefante pasó cerca de nosotros y nos vio con una cara de terror e indignación. No sé en qué momento la conversación terminó de ese modo, aunque no negaré que me hacía cierta gracia.

—Pfff... ja, ja —reprimí una risita— Ay Bodi, te explicaría... pero creo que el sr. Angus te puede decir mejor, ¿por qué no le preguntas eso a él?

—Oh, buena idea, se lo preguntaré cuando regrese a su casa.

—No, mejor pregúntale cuando esté toda la banda junta, estoy seguro que Germur tampoco sabe. Eso sería _Glorioso_.

—Oh, buena idea, así lo haré Darma.

No pude más y me carcajeé de lo lindo, imaginándome las caras de todos cuando lo hiciera, especialmente de Angus, seguro que se le salen los ojos de las gafas, y estaba segura que lo haría.

—¿Dije algo gracioso?

—Ja, ja, ja... sí, no, bueno, algo así... ja, ja, ja, ay Bodi, si supieras lo feliz que me haces.

—Bueno, tú también me haces muy feliz Darma.

—Ja, jaaaaaa...

Ahí terminó la hora de la risa, cuando entendí que eso último podría implicar otra cosa de parte de Bodi. ¡Maldita sea! Todo esto de la declaración ya estaba fastidiándome más de la cuenta, ojalá pudiera decirme pronto, acabar de una buena vez con esto y regresar las cosas como eran antes... ¿o no? Hasta ese momento no había pensado en las consecuencias. Ya estaba claro que iba a decirle que no, pero, ¿cómo iba a tomarlo? Bodi no parece ser del tipo rencoroso, no creo que actué como el idiota de Trey cuando le dije que no estaba interesada en él y jamás volvió a decirme ni la hora. No, él no parecía ser así, aunque dudaba seguir recibiendo esta clase de trato. Bueno, sí realmente lo hacía con desinterés (y casi estaba segura que así era), lo seguiría haciendo, pero si no, estaría en todo su derecho de estar desilusionado conmigo. Pero luego agité mi cabeza para sacar esas ideas de mi mente, ¿por qué estaba pensando eso de repente? ¿Y por qué me preocupaban más los sentimientos de Bodi que los míos?

Porque era mi amigo, después de todo. Creo que a nadie le gusta ver a un amigo sufrir, y la idea de verlo herido de amor por mí culpa me daba una peculiar sensación. ¿Y desde cuando era mi culpa? ¿Por qué lo estaba sobrepensando?

—Oye Darma —me sacó de mis pensamientos— Ya llegamos.

—¿Qué?

Sin darme cuenta, estábamos en la entrada del subterráneo.

—Ah, ¡gracias Bodi! Nos ve...

De pronto el chico me abrazó rápido y con fuerza. Siempre lo hacía, pero aquel día me sorprendió tanto que no pude corresponderle, y debo reconocer que ese día se sintió diferente a otras veces.

—Adiós Darma, hasta mañana, ¡Que tengas un buen viaje!

—Errr.. si Bodi, gracias —musité con timidez—. Adiós.

Ondulé mi pata y me despedí mientras el cánido hacía lo mismo agitando su cola jovialmente con una gran sonrisa, hasta que me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacía el próximo tren, con pensamientos confusos sobre un mastín en particular.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _Listo, segundo capítulo subido. ¿Qué les pareció? El capítulo de hoy está un poquito subido de tono con el humor, sé que a lo mejor no es el mismo nivel de comedia de la película (Bueno, lo del **!"#$% &/()=? jardinero** me hace pensar) pero espero que igual lo hayan disfrutado. Pero en fin, estaré más que gustoso de recibir sus comentarios, halagos o insultos al respecto o de mi historia en general._

 _Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi fanfic. Al ser **Rock Dog** un fandom pequeñísimo y casi muerto, me sorprendió haber recibido muchas lecturas, quizás no tantas como otras historias, pero fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. Gracias por su confianza a todos, espero tenerlos aquí hasta el final de mi fic._

 _Es todo por el momento, no se pierdan la siguiente semana el capítulo 3, ese episodio contará con un poco de acompañamiento musical, pero bueno, ya lo verán en su momento. ¡Hasta otra ocasión!_


	3. Sheer Heart Attack

**Capítulo 3: Sheer Heart Attack (Ataque directo al corazón)**

—Muy bien Darma, 3… 2… 1… ¡Dale!

Las tensas cuerdas de mi bajo empezaron a hacer eco en el estudio de grabación de Angus, con un par de notas empecé a emular una de mis canciones favoritas. Imaginando mi propio ritmo, seguí la canción en mi mente y cuando llegó el momento, empecé a cantar.

—Uuuuuhhhh… Let's go!

 _Steve walks warily down the street_

 _With the brim pulled way down low_

 _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

 _Machine guns ready to go_

 _Are you ready_

 _Are you ready for this?_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

La cara del gato persa me decía que estaba impresionado por mi entrada, eso era bueno, dejé de pensar en las tonterías que me quitaron el sueño la noche anterior y me concentré en lo único importante ahora.

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

Seguí el arpegio de la canción sin problemas, aunque extrañaba un poco la batería de Germur, o un acompañamiento de guitarra con Bodi... Bodi... ¡Demonios! No debía pensar en él ahora, no quería distraerme; mi voz flaqueó por una centésima de segundo pero continué, esperando que el sr. Scattergood no lo hubiera notado.

 _How do you think I'm going to get along_

 _Without you, when you're gone?_

 _You took me for everything that I had_

 _And kicked me out on my own_

 _Are you happy, are you satisfied?_

 _How long can you stand the heat?_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

Había llegado a un puente musical que no tenía ninguna nota con el bajo, así que dejé mi instrumento colgando de mis hombros e improvisé dando aplausos y pisotones, simulando el ritmo invisible de la canción. Me puse un poco nerviosa, pues pensé que a lo mejor el sr. Scattergood no le gustaría esa inactividad con mi bajo. Cuando me disponía a continuar la canción, escuché un acompañamiento con la batería proveniente de Angus, quien golpeaba platillo, tambor y percusión con la misma sintonía y cadencia que yo.

—No te esponjes ni te estreses querida, vas bien… admiro que respetes muy bien la canción, también es de mis favoritas...oh, aquí viene tu parte. ¡Toda tuya!

El señor Angus dejó de golpear los platillos y sabía que ya casi era hora de continuar con mi parte nuevamente, se despidió con un efusivo redoble de tambores y continué

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

Sujeté el bajo nuevamente, y continué tocando la parte final.

 _There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_

 _And bring him to the ground_

 _You can beat him_

 _You can cheat him_

 _You can treat him bad and leave him_

 _When he's down_

 _But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you_

 _I'm standing on my own two feet_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _Repeating the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

—Shout out! —gritó Angus complacido— Ja,ja, ja. ¡Darma querida, eso fue impresionante!

—Ah, mu-muchas gracias sr. Scattergood —respondí algo apenada.

—Realmente no tengo mucho que decirte para mejorar, noté que al principio perdiste un poco el ritmo, fue muy leve y poco percibible, pero no creo que sea mayor problema.

Rayos, creo que sí lo notó.

—Lo lamento Angus.

—Nah, nada que un poco de práctica personal no pueda solucionar. Y debo felicitarte, la parte del puente musical, hubiera aceptado que te hubieras saltado al coro, pero fue una buena improvisación, pero casi te ganan los nervios, era sólo una práctica, no pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro, lo tomaré en cuenta señor.

—¿Señor? Pfff... No soy tan viejo, ya te dije, sólo dime Angus. ¿Qué otra cosa quería decirte? ¡Oh sí! Darma querida, tienes una voz muy hermosa, el trabajo con el bajo es fabuloso como siempre, pero creo que deberías acompañarnos a Bodi y a mí a la hora de la cantada.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, de hecho creo que tú y Bodi harían una excelente pareja juntos y...

No sé porqué, pero no me gustó eso último, la idea me retorció el estómago.

—¿Te pasa algo querida?

—No nada, me distraje, ¿qué dijiste?

—Qué tú y Bodi harían un increíble dueto. La próxima vez trataré de componer canciones donde ambos sean vocalistas, ¿no te parece genial?

Uff, bueno, creo que sólo fue mi imaginación.

—Cla-cla-claro que sí.

—Ah... pero en fin, fue gratificante terminar esta sesión de práctica contigo, Darma querida, después de la enorme cefálea que me dieron ese par de cabezas huecas —se reprochó sobándose la sien con ambas patas.

—¿Te refieres a Germur y Bodi?

—Ay, no me los recuerdes, al menos con Germur sólo fue un par de corajes, enseñarle es todo un reto, hasta que no toca es difícil traerlo a la tierra; pero Bodi... ¡Sardinas saltarinas! —bramó colérico— Nunca había tenido tantos problemas con el pulgoso ese, tiene un talento para esto y aprende muy rápido, pero desde hace un par de días lo he notado poco centrado...

Miré al gato persa con interés y un poco de preocupación al inferir de qué se trataba.

—... no quiere decirme, pero creo que es bastante obvio lo que le pasa, ¿no crees, Darma querida?

—¿Qué, a qué te refieres Angus?

—¿No lo has notado? Pensé que tú lo habías percibido antes, eres su amiga más cercana, ¿o no?

—Lo he visto un poco más raro de lo normal, pero no sé el motivo. —Mentí o esperaba que no fuera lo que temía.

—¿En serio? — preguntó incrédulo— Rayos, esperaba que confirmaras mis sospechas querida, el cachorro no me lo ha dicho, pero por su forma rara de actuar, por todas las cosas que me preguntó hoy y sus dudas sobre chicas, estoy seguro que el cánido está enamorado.

Se me retorció el estómago de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Bodi está enamorado? Pfff, ¿él, el chico más inocente y noble de la ciudad? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Bodi? —Fingí asombro lo mejor que pude, aunque quizás sobreactué un poco.

Angus sólo me miró sorprendido, de hecho bajó sus gafas y me vio un segundo con sus propios ojos y eso no me dio buena espina; me inspeccionó unos segundos y luego continuó.

—¿Qué, por qué me miras así? ¿Qué dije?

—Yo... nada —negó cabizbajo—, no es la respuesta que esperaba, por un momento pensé que a lo mejor tú...

—¡Oiga, yo no...! —interrumpí nerviosa temiendo que él diría que yo era el motivo de la distracción del perro.

—... que a lo mejor tú sabías quién es esa chica misteriosa que pone más idiota al cachorro de costumbre.

—Ah, eso... no, claro que no, no tengo idea.

—¿De veras?

—S-s-sí, sí, de verdad —tartamudié de los nervios—. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que la distracción de Bodi era por eso, le pregunté ayer y no me dijo nada al respecto, aún se me hace difícil de creerlo, ... es decir, ¿Bodi está enamorado? ¿Cómo está tan seguro?

—Bueno, no estoy 100% seguro, pero sus dudas eran obvias señales que lo confirman. Bodi me preguntó cómo hablarle a una chica, y algo sobre si era muy pronto para proponerle formalizar su amistad; no entedí bien eso último, quizás sea una forma de hablar de noviazgo en su aldea, no lo sé.

—¿Qué... qué cosa?

—Pero lo extraño es que cuando le preguntaba si estaba enamorado o quería declarársele a alguien para que fuera su novia, él insistía que no... no lo sé, es muy raro esa actitud testaruda, aún viniendo de Bodi. Por eso te preguntaba si no conocías a una chica con la que esté viéndose el cachorro, según yo la única con quién sale eres...

—¡NO! —grité casi histérica— Es decir, no sé qué chica sea, ayer algo me comentó de que había lindas hembras en su aldea —alcancé a decir nerviosa—, quizás tenga alguna amiga especial esperándolo en Montaña Nevada de la que nadie sepa.

—No, no, no, imposible, Bodi fue muy claro cuando me pidió consejos para hablar con señoritas, me dijo que no tenía problema para hablar con chicas de su aldea, pero quería consejos específicos para chicas de la ciudad. —El felino me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Por eso no me cabe duda de que tuvo que ser una chica que conoció aquí, Darma querida.

No me gustaba para nada el tonito con el que me hablaba Angus o la forma con la que me miraba, creo que era evidente que ya sabía indirectamente lo que Bodi pensaba decirme. ¡Cómo si no fuera suficiente que Germur lo supiera, ahora ya lo sabía este gato pervertido!

—Pero bueno, al final es sólo una teoría, quizás sólo está curioso por las costumbres de la ciudad, todo esto debe ser nuevo para él...

Ahora Angus cambiaba el tema como si nada. ¿Por qué?

—... O quizás, sólo sigua confundido con lo que vio el otro día en mi... Oh, bueno... también podría ser eso lo que explique su interés repentino por las chicas citadinas... oh vaya, jajaja, pillín —dijo acariciando su mentón—. Bodi, ¡eres toda una caja de sorpresas!

—¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué... de qué está hablan...? Oh...

Me tomó unos segundos comprender a qué se refería. Probablemente a las porquerías que vio Bodi el otro día por error.

—Errr, no es nada, nada importante Darma, olvídalo. Pues es todo, sólo quería preguntarte si sabías algo al respecto, pero quizás salté en conclusiones muy rápido, tampoco es que me incumba su vida personal, pero voy a tener que ser más severo con el cachorro si sigue actuando como un perro enamorado y se toma lo de la banda enserio.

Esto de la declaración se estaba saliendo de control y pensé que ya era tiempo de terminar con esto de una vez. No quería ser ruda con Bodi, pero si le iba a decir que no a su propuesta de todos modos, sería mejor hacerlo más pronto que tarde. Antes de seguir teniendo conversaciones incómodas con Angus o alguien más, decidí enseguida buscar al mastín y terminar con este asunto. Seguramente debía estar en la mansión, no lo había visto desde que llegué pero no dudaba que estaba en la cocina con Germur a esta hora como siempre.

—¿O tú qué opinas, querida?

—Ah, sí claro, estoy de acuerdo Angus. Entonces, ¿mañana a la misma hora?

—Ah, no, nada de eso, lo hiciste muy bien hoy, Darma querida, no hay nada que pueda enseñarte por ahora, yo creo que nos veremos en tres días para practicar todos juntos, ¿te parece?

—Claro, es perfecto.

—Gracias, lo sé, lo soy.

—Bueno, si no le importa necesito salir enseguida a resolver un asunto urgente.

Guardé mi bajo en su estuche, me lo colgué al hombro y me dirigí rápidamente a la salida del estudio.

—¡Hasta luego Angus, nos vemos el...!

—¡Espera Darma querida! —gritó a lo lejos— ¡Si buscas al cachorro, él no está aquí!

Me detuve enseguida, y luego me cuestioné, ¿Cómo sabía que yo buscaba a Bodi? El gato se acercó a mí con una boba sonrisa.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Bodi no está, regresó a Montaña Nevada.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Después de la charla que tuve con él, el perro seguía algo confundido sobre los consejos que le di sobre chicas, así que le sugerí que podía preguntarle a gente más experimentada que yo, y ya que los únicos que conoce son su padre y un viejo amigo de su aldea, el muy bestia tomó el primer camión a su hogar. Que zopenco, pudiendo haber usado el teléfono o el fax.

Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba. ¡Ahora su padre y su amigo se iban a enterar! ¡Bodi!

—Lo lamento Darma, seguro tenías muchas cosas que decirle a tu amigo —hizo otra risa molesta—; pero no te preocupes, tendrás mucho que hablar con él cuando regrese, me dijo que en dos días estaría de vuelta.

—¿Le dijo algo más, señor? —Lo miré tratando de no parecer molesta.

—De hecho sí, me pidió que lo despidiera de todos. Especialmente de ti, Darma querida.

Por alguna razón, esa simple frase hizo dejar de pensar en las locuras de Bodi o la cara de idiota de Angus, me tranquilicé en ese momento, y no supe porque.

—¿A mí? ¿Él te di-dijo algo de mí?

—No mucho —me observó complacido—, sólo que lo disculparas por no despedirse de ti en persona y de no poderte acompañar hoy a tu parada, pero te desea un bonito fin de semana. ¡Ah! Y agradecerte por lo que le dijiste ayer.

—¿Lo que le dije ayer?

—Ni idea, pensé que tú lo sabrías mejor, pero bueno, eso fue todo si no mal recuerdo.

—Entiendo... bueno, supongo que lo veré aquí el lunes.

—Así es, bueno, en ese caso, veo que tienes prisa por irte, y no es que quiera correrte, pero yo también, tengo un poco de limpieza que hacer por aquí.

Una idea pasó por mi cabecita. Una no muy buena.

—Ah, entiendo Angus, pues está bien, lo dejaré solo —salí por la puerta del estudio— Buena suerte con tu "limpieza" —mencioné sarcásticamente—, espero que esta vez esconda mejor esas películas de gatitas desamparadas —Sonreí pícaramente—.¡No olvide limpiarse muy bien las patas al terminar!

—Sí, eso haré... espera, ¿¡qué dijiste!?

Cerré la puerta en su cara y me grabé su rostro idiota cuando le dije eso último. No era el único que sabía incomodar a los demás.

Salí de la mansión y su intrincado sistema de seguridad, caminé sola por la avenida central y recorrí sin prisa el trayecto al tren subterráneo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que regresaba a casa sola, no tenía nada de malo y no era que me sintiera desprotegida, pero, una parte de mi extrañaba a ese ridículo perro platicando de tonterías a mi lado.

* * *

Estaba muerta de aburrimiento y no sabía qué hacer.

Era una tediosísima tarde de domingo, pero estaba tan desesperada que deseaba que fuera lunes para volver a continuar con los ensayos de la banda, pero en especial, para ver a Bodi. Mis motivos eran más egoístas, no quería verlo porque me preocuparan tanto los sentimientos del perro, sino que quería terminar con este maldito drama de la declaración de una buena vez.

Estos días me la pasé pensando más de la cuenta, incluso a veces jugaba con la idea de lo que pasaría si le decía que sí, lo cual me daba una extraña mezcla de emociones entre gracia por lo ridículo que sonaba y náuseas de la sola idea de considerar a Bodi como algo más que un amigo o colega de la banda, pero mi decisión no había cambiado en nada. Le iba a decir que 'no' la próxima vez que lo viera, sólo espero que él saque el tema a relucir y no tenga que sacárselo por la fuerza.

Sentada en una banca del parque del Rock 'n' Roll, escuchaba _Sheer Heart Attack_ , con los ojos cerrados y audífonos en mis orejas. Me visualizaba a mi misma tocando el bajo en las partes de la canción donde se requería, estuve tentada a sacar mi propio bajo del estuche, aunque no tenía mucho sentido, pues no tenía donde conectarlo, de hecho, no sabía porque lo traje en primer lugar. La costumbre, supongo.

Aunque ya no tocará aquí como el resto de las bandas, me seguía pareciendo un excelente lugar de relajación, con un poco de aire libre y ruidos de diferentes bandas practicando sus canciones o entreteniendo a los mamíferos; también era un lugar ideal para salir con amigos, bueno, mis únicos amigos ahora eran esa torpe cabra y ese bobo mastín, Bodi... Bodi, Bodi, Bodi, ¡otra vez él! Ya había pensado demasiado en él casi todo el fin de semana, y no eran recuerdos tan agradables, juraba que lo veía en todos lados, esto ya me estaba cansando demasiado, podía casi imaginarlo con su voz irritante y su sonrisa molesta saludándome.

—¡Hola Darma!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese vago recuerdo de él que me había vuelto a hacer perder mi concentración oyendo música. En serio, deseaba que el mastín estuviera aquí ahora mismo para terminar con mi agonía.

—¡Hola Darma!

Y no cesaba, es como si mi mente me jugara una broma cruel, ¿Qué tenía que hacer para dejar de pensar en él?

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —grité fastidiada.

—Oh. Lo siento Darma, no quería incomodarte... mejor, regreso en otro momento...

Eso sonó demasiado real para mi.

—Espera un momento... ¿Qué?

Abrí los ojos confundida, frente a mí había un chico que jamás había visto antes, era un apuesto perro que me miraba con unos ojos curiosos, tenía el cabello algo alborotado en un intento fallido por peinarlo, pero que lo hacía ver atractivo; luego lo vi de cuerpo completo y tenía unas ropas entre elegantes y casuales: usaba una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta de smoking negra, pero sin corbata, y tenía también unos jeans que le daban un look sobresaliente y contrastante, me quedé embobada viendo a este raro espécimen hasta que al volver a ver su cara, hizo una sonrisa molesta e irritante que me hizo ver lo tonta que era.

—N-n-no puede ser... ¡¿B-B-Bo di?! ¿Eres tú? —pregunté estupefacta.

—¡Hola Darma! —dijo el cánido saludándome con una pata.

 _Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer Heart Attack_

Fue lo último que escuché antes de quitarme mis audífonos y ver como idiota al mastín.

 _Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal Cardiac_

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _Hola de nuevo a todos. Me alegro de publicar a tiempo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que es un poco corto, pero no se preocupen, el capítulo siguiente y final será mucho más largo y entretenido (espero)._

 _Como buen fic de Rock Dog, pensé que necesitaba un poco de música, y por eso decidí probar un poco con una de mis bandas favoritas de Rock (y tal vez de Darma). Esto no es exactamente un sonfic pero quería introducir un poco de música al asunto, y cuando era el turno de Darma para brillar, la primera canción con un bajo que vino a mi mente fue **Another One Bites The Dust** de su majestad y reina, **Queen**. No sé si la conozcan o les guste, pero yo siento que le quedaba perfectamente al estilo de esta vulpina._

 _Sin más que agregar, salvo agradecer de nuevamente su preferencia, sus votos y comentarios, sólo me queda recordarles que la próxima semana publicaré el cuarto y último capítulo de **Declaración** (si todo sale bien). Muy pendientes la siguiente semana para ver el desenlace de esta historia._

 _¡Hasta el próximo viernes! Nos leemos luego._

 _ **Basura Legal:**_

 _Esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

 _La letra y las referencias musicales usadas en este capítulo, ' **Another One Bites The Dust** ' y ' **Sheer Heart Attack** ' pertenecen a la exitosa banda ingles, ' **Queen** ' y a sus respectivos dueños. Las piezas musicales fueron utilizadas sólo como armonización y sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _ **Rock Dog** pertenece a Mandoo Pictures, Huayi Brothers y sus respectivos dueños, la historia fue redactada por fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún lucro._

 _Historia creada por su servidor, Janyo o Kirby_Hanyou. Todos los derechos (e izquierdos) reservados._


	4. Más que una amiga

**Capítulo 4: Más que una amiga**

¡Era Bodi! ¿Pero por qué lucía así? ¿Por qué tenía ese extraño cambio de imagen? ¿Por que su cabello se veía tan genial? ¿Y por qué rayos se veía tan diferente que no pude reconocerlo enseguida? Hace apenas unos días era el mismo mastín de siempre, con esa ropa rara y su gorro estúpido, pero en ese momento parecía un especie de galán de telenovela o casanova... ay no, creo que mi deseo se volvió realidad para hablar con él en persona pero, ¿¡qué demonios pasaba aquí!?

—Bodi, ¿qué te pasó? —insistí sorprendida— ¿Por qué vienes vestido así? ¿O más bien, por qué estás aquí?

—Bueno, yo —se rascó la cabeza y dejó de sonreír haciendo una mueca de vergüenza—... vine a hablar contigo.

Esto no pintaba nada bien, estaba empezando a sentirme más incómoda de lo que debería.

—¿Ha-hablar conmigo? ¿Y te vestiste así sólo para hablar conmigo?

—Sí... bueno no. Lo que pasa es que... ah —suspiró—, es una larga historia...

—Tranquilo, tengo mucho tiempo libre...

—Errr bueno —Bodi parecía estar incómodo contándome eso—... quería hablar de algo muy importante contigo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, así que le pedí un consejo a mi papá; él me dijo que antes de hablar con una dama...

—Espera, ¿qué?

—...debía verme presentable, aunque sigo pensando que es muy exagerado... me siento algo tonto por esto.

—Claro que eres un tonto, pero debo admitir que eres uno que se ve muy bien, ¡ugh! —me apresuré a tapar mi boca— _«¡Ay no!»_ —me dije mentalmente— _, «¿En qué diantres estaba pensando?»_

Bodi ahora me veía con cierta timidez y bochorno mientras permanecía con una pata en el bolsillo y otra en la espalda.

—¡Es decir! Te ves muy bien para la ciudad, un poco formal para mi gusto, pero queda mucho mejor que tu típica ropa de tu aldea y tu gorro estúpido.

—Gracias Darma... ¡Oye! Mi gorrito no es estúpido.

—Jeje, claro que sí Bodi.

El can hizo una mueca molesta, pero luego me sonrió divertido, es lo más cerca que he visto molesto a Bodi, siempre es demasiado relajado y positivo. El aire se tensó menos y ahora se veía un poco más calmado.

—¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, ten esto.

Bodi extendió su pata y me entregó un ramillete con unas cuantas flores rojas, blancas y rosas que me tomaron por sorpresa. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más embarazoso. ¿Por qué hacía esto Bodi? En una situación normal, hubiera rechazado esta muestra de afecto, hasta se las hubiera aventado en la cara, pero fue tan raro e inesperado que sólo alcancé a tomarlas casi obligada y con un extraño hormigueo recorriendo mi estómago.

—Gracias, pero ¿pero qué... ? ¿Por qué me das esto Bodi? ¿Acaso tú...?

—¡No, no, no! —agitó sus patas y negó enseguida— te las manda tu mamá, me pidió que te las entregara.

—A bueno... ¿Qué? ¿Mi mamá? ¿Por qué —en ese momento la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría—...? ¿¡BODI, FUISTE A VER A MI MADRE!? —grité histérica y tan fuerte que el mastín se sobresaltó y todos los animales cerca del parque voltearon hacia nosotros.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué Bodi fue a ver a la loca de mi madre? ¡Pensé que él quería que sólo fuera su novia, no pedir mi mano en matrimonio! En serio, esto ya había colmado mi paciencia, ¡tenía que acabar con esto ya!

—Oye, lo siento mucho Darma, no pensé que te molestaría tanto...

Lo vi genuinamente asustado. Ok, tal vez exageraba. Respiré profundo y me calmé, Bodi se veía aterrado, tal vez había una explicación para esto, si no, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

—Yo, lo siento, es que no... me tomó por sorpresa. A ver, dime, ¿por qué fuiste a ver a mi madre, Bodi? —dije apretando los dientes— O más bien, ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —cuestioné más acusadoramente de lo que debería.

—Ah bueno, como no sabía cómo encontrarte, fui a ver a Germur primero, él me dijo dónde vivías...

Nota mental: Darle un golpe en la nuca mañana a esa cabra.

—... así que fui a buscarte a tu casa, quería hablar contigo personalmente, pero me abrió tu mamá y...

Bueno, eso tenía más sentido, tal vez sí estaba exagerando un poco. ¿Ir a pedir mi mano? ¿En qué caramba pensaba?

—... me preguntó quién era y que quería, le dije que era un amigo tuyo y enseguida me invitó a pasar a tu casa.

Aunque tampoco esperaba nada bueno viniendo de mi madre. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

—Ok, ¿y luego qué pasó?

—Tu mamá era una señora muy linda y amable, me invitó a sentarme en la sala y me ofreció té y galletitas. Estaban muy ricas por cie...

—¡Ve al punto Bodi!

—Ay perdón. En fin, me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre mí, cómo me llamaba, a qué me dedicaba, cuánto tiempo llevaba de conocerte, cómo y dónde nos vimos por primera vez, qué tan cercanos éramos, qué si creía que eras bonita, qué si aguantaba tu carácter, qué interés tenía en ti...

No sólo era malo, ¡era mucho peor de lo que pensaba! De todas las personas que podía encontrarse Bodi, ¿¡por qué tenía que ser precisamente la loca de mi madre!? Ella se muere por qué salga con chicos y tenga novios como mis primas, ¡O hasta casada y con hijos! Dejé de traer amigos a mi casa por esa razón, se ponía a acosar a todos como al bobo mastín, ¡siempre hacía lo mismo! Más parecía que ella era la que quería entregar mi mano en matrimonio con cualquier fulano. ¡Y ahora ese fulano era este perro!

—¡Ok, suficiente! Ya, ya entendí Bodi.

—De acuerdo Darma.

—¿Te dijo otra cosa que no fueran preguntas personales?

—Creo que no, después me empezó a hablar muchas cosas sobre ti, que le importabas mucho, que le entristecía verte siempre tan sola y le preocupaba tu seguridad cuando regresabas noche, que se sentiría más tranquila si tuviera un apuesto chico a su lado que la trajera sana y salva a casa para...

Esto no podía ser más bochornoso. En este punto ya temía seguir preguntando.

—... y qué aunque no fueras una chica tan atractiva como otras, en el fondo eres muy...

—¡Bueno ya! —Lo corté molesta por ese último comentario. Muy sútil, Bodi—. Creo que no necesito que me digas más... bueno, sólo una cosa, ¿Por qué mi mamá te mandó a ti por flores?

—No tengo idea, cuando le dije que quería hablar contigo para algo importante y le pedí consejos, se emocionó demasiado y me empezó a decir un montón de cosas...

Mátenme por favor.

—Entre ellas me pidió que te regalara flores. Se me hizo extraño, pensé que no te gustaban las flores Darma, pero tu mamá insistió y hasta me dio dinero para comprarlas, así que bueno, eso hice.

—Ay mamá, ¡ella sabe que no me gustan estas cosas! ¿Por qué...? Un momento, ¿Y cómo sabes tú que no me gustan las flores?

—Tú misma me lo dijiste hace tiempo.

—¿Eso hice? Yo no recuerdo eso... es un detalle sin importancia, ¿no? ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?

—No sé, siempre pongo atención a lo que me dices.

Nos quedamos callados de pronto, miré al mastín y se veía un poco nervioso, se ve que quería decirme algo. Después de todo este circo, creo que ya era tiempo de que acabara esto. Tomé aire, dejé las flores en la banca del parque, junto a mi bajo y empecé a hablar.

—Bodi...

—Dar —me interrumpió—... errr... lo lamento, habla tu primero...

—No importa, pero gracias. Has actuado muy extraño estos días Bodi, y no me has dicho porque, ¿acaso, es lo mismo que querías decirme hoy?

Él chico sólo asintió. Yo sólo suspiré al confirmar mis sospechas, y tratándome de preparar para lo que venía.

—Y supongo que esos consejos que le pediste a Angus, a tu padre y a mi madre tiene que ver conmigo, ¿no?

—Afirmati... espera, ¿cómo...?

—Mah, intuición femenina, supongo. Debe ser algo muy importante y difícil para ti para que te hayas tomado tantas molestias.

—Sí... bueno, no tanto pero...

—Hey, ya no importa Bodi, sólo —suspiré cansada—... ah, dime lo que tengas que decir, soy todo oídos.

El chico se quedó callado unos segundos, lo vi tragar saliva con un poco de premura, respiró hondo y su cara cambió de una expresión nerviosa e insegura, a algo más firme y sereno, poco característico de él.

—Darma —dijo con una voz grave y ronca— yo... ay, no puedo —su voz varonil se perdió enseguida.

—Hey tranquilo, si quieres yo...

—Es que, estuve pidiendo consejos porque no estaba seguro de como decirte esto...

—Entiendo Bodi, por eso creo que...

—...pero todos me decía cosas diferentes y extrañas, y realmente no puedo hacerlo como ellos quieren...

Oye, tampoco me ignores, grosero.

—Esto de la ropa —dijo tomando su saco con una pata— o las flores se me hace exagerado para lo que quiero decirte y...

—¡Bodi! —grité y el perro volteó a verme— Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, sólo hazlo a tu manera, ¿sí? Sé tú mismo, pero sólo hazlo, ¿quieres? Mientras me digas lo que tengas que decir como siempre lo haces, es suficiente para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Darma...

El mastín se me quedó viendo sorprendido como bobo, y luego me sonrió con un gesto más seguro y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Darma...

El perro se me acercó y me miró fijo a los ojos, la corta distancia entre nuestros hocicos me provocó nervios y me hizo preocuparme más de la cuenta, mucho más al sentir su respiración tan cerca de la mía; sin perder contacto visual, sentí unas grandes y enormes patas afelpadas sobre las mías, sus enormes y gorditos dedos apenas lograban apresar los míos tímidamente, no sé porqué algo tan trivial y simple me ponía nerviosa, y tampoco supe porque no me solté enseguida.

—Darma... —me dijo con una voz suave y cálida.

—¿Bodi? ¿Qué... qué crees que haces? —pregunté algo confundida— ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Era extraño, todas esas ansias y prisa porque Bodi me dijera su sentir se habían esfumado, desconocido para mí, quería escuchar lo que Bodi tenía que decir, a pesar de saber que era y a pesar de ya tener mi respuesta.

—Sé que tenemos poco de conocernos, pero en este corto tiempo que hemos pasado juntos en la banda, las salidas a comer, cuando descansamos entre ensayos, en los conciertos que hemos tocado juntos o las veces que te acompaño a casa, han sido una muy grata experiencia para mí.

Bodi hablaba de una forma tan natural y relajada, casi la misma que usa al hablar conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo, tan diferente a otras veces, hablaba con otra entonación, era otro tono, uno que lo hacía sonar más seguro de sí mismo y con una voz hipnótica y, a falta de mejor palabra, casi... seductora... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan atractivo o casi... romántico? ¿Acaso es la ropa y el peinado? ¿El detalle de las flores? ¿su respiración tibia en mi cara, la sensación de tocar mis patas y verme con unos ojos con los que nadie me había visto antes? ¿O ese extraña pero adictiva fragancia que acababa de notar apenas? ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

—Eres una chica fantástica, una excelente amiga y me agradas mucho, sé que a lo mejor no he conocido a muchos animales, pero creo que eres la mamífera más increíble y divertida que haya conocido jamás.

 _«No Bodi, para, detén estas cursilerías, ¡por favor! Yo no soy nada de eso, debes haberte confundido de chica.»_ —Cosas así pensaba en su momento, pero no sé porque no lograba sacarlas de mi pecho. Mi curiosidad, mi estúpida curiosidad de saber que iba a decir no me dejaba hablar para interrumpirlo... o quizás, era atractivo y adictivo escuchar a alguien decirme esas palabras que no sabía que me gustaba oír hasta ese momento.

—Por eso, algo en lo que he pensado mucho es en pasar al siguiente nivel, a consolidar esta amistad y, ser _algo más que tu amigo_ —acentuó eso último con demasiada seriedad.

—Cielos Bodi no... — desvié la mirada, no sé si por las palabras pocos sutiles o la vergüenza y pena que recorrió mi rostro en ese momento, no quería verlo a los ojos, no así.

—Darma, escúchame, por favor.

Aparté un poco más la mirada, fue tan pronto y repentino que me dio mucho pavor, y más al saber que me preguntaría, y más al saber que le respondería; si en verdad pensaba eso de mí, si en verdad sentía eso por mí, me di cuenta que si lo veía a la cara y le decía que no estaba interesada en él como él en mí, no podría mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos el resto de mi vida con la banda. ¿Por qué me preocupaba de pronto sus sentimientos? ¿Qué tiene este perro que me hace detestarlo y subestimarlo por un momento y luego preocuparme por él o sentir amor? Momento, ¿acaso pensé en amor! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! Era mi amigo, nada más era mi amigo y no quería lastimarlo. Tenía que irme, ¡tenía que irme enseguida! Esto era demasiado para mí.

—Bodi... yo no, lo siento —solté sus patas, sin verlo a los ojos— no puedo...

—¡Espera!

Él tomó de nuevo una de mis patas, impidiendo que le diera la espalda, luego, sentí una de sus enormes zarpas en mi mejilla que me hizo voltear enseguida a verlo, no lo pude evitar y lo volví a mirar a los ojos, tenía un poco de preocupación en su rostro, pero cuando nos vimos entre sí, recuperó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo escúchame por favor Darma —apartó su garra de mi pómulo— escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

—Oye, mejor en otro momento, no creo que...

—Darma — me volvió a ignorar ese mastín maleducado—... yo... quisiera pedirte...

¡Santo cielo! En ese momento sentí que el tiempo se detenía, que mi mundo se volvía de colores rosas y rojos asquerosamente cursis, hasta podía imaginar algún jazz suave, y de pronto, sentí un montón de estómagos en mi mariposa, a falta de una mejor forma de describirlo. Luego, algo tocó mi pata y me volvió a la realidad, volví a sentir su otra pata en la mía. ¡Por el mostacho de Freddy Mercury! ¡Él estaba por decírmelo, se me estaba a punto de declarar!

—...qué si tú...

No lo podía creer, lo estaba haciendo de emoción, y yo de idiota no movía ni un músculo, sólo lo veía conmovida y ansiosa de escuchar sus palabras. ¡Incluso agité mi cola como una boba colegiala! Pero estaba infinitamente preocupada porque cada instante que pasaba, hacía más difícil decirle que no.

—...¿Quisieras... hacerme el honor...

¡Deja de retrasarlo de una buena vez y dímelo ya! ¡Termina con esto!

—...de ser...

¡Apúrate! Le decía a gritos.

—mi...

¡Sí, sí sí, ok, tú ganas, sí, sí, SÍ!

—...mejor amiga?

Y así fue. Tan ridículo y tonto como sólo el perro podía hacerlo, así soltó la escena más romántica y cursi que haya experimentado en mi vida, viéndome a los ojos fijamente, sujetando mis patas y con la misma sonrisa idiota de siempre.

—Ay Bodi... ¡Sí, sí... sí! Espera un segundo... ¿Q-q-qué acabas de decir?

El tiempo volvió a correr su curso mágicamente, y la música suave de Jazz, la luz tenue, los corazones y algodones de azúcar desaparecieron de esa acaramelada declaración o intento de declaración en un instante.

—Dije que si te gustaría ser mi mejor amiga —me repitió ese imbécil, así sin más.

—¿Tú... tú... tú... tú...? ¡¿Tú mejor amiga?!

¡¿TODO ESTO FUE UNA ESTÚPIDA DECLARACIÓN PARA VER SI QUERÍA SER SU MEJOR AMIGA?! ¡BBBBBBOOOOOOOOODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

—¡Sí! eso, mi mejor amiga —mencionó emocionado—. No estaba seguro de decírtelo, porque no sé si en la ciudad tengan esta costumbre, o si no sentías lo mismo que yo, pero bueno, ya está, —suspiró aliviado— ya lo dije, que dices Darma —me siguió hablando con una risa estúpida— ¿Darma? ¿Darma?

—Bodi...

¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!? Me intrigó con su misterio, se puso a hacer tonterías, a pedir consejos, a ir hasta su aldea, a ver a mi madre, a ponerse ese estúpido Smoking, a comprar unas flores, a hacer todo ese estúpido teatrito romántico y al final me sale que sólo quiere ser mi amigo. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿¡Para mandarme a la friendzone!? ¿Era acaso una broma cruel? ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Le parece gracioso ilusionar a alguien? ¡No esperé nunca algo tan bajo, no de ti Bodi!

—Errr... Darma, ¿te pasa algo...? ¿Acaso dije algo malo...? ¡Ah!

—¡BODI... ERES UN... IDIOTA!

—¡Darma! ¡Espera, un segundo, por favor cálmate...! ¡Argh!

Cegada por la ira y la vergüenza que me hizo pasar, no lo pensé dos veces, agarré mi bajo, lo tomé del mástil con ambas patas y traté de golpear a Bodi con él, pero el muy bastardo lo esquivó. ¡Quería matarlo!

—¡Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, Bodi! ¡Ah! ¡Ha! ¡Toma esto!

—¡Darma! ¡Espera! —esquivó cada una de mis estocadas del bajo— ¡Por favor, cálmate! ¿Qué dije? ¿Qué hice para que te molestaras tanto?

Intenté encestar un bajazo al mastín sin éxito, el hijo de perra logró eludir cada uno de mis ataques, de no estar tan furiosa y con ganas de asesinarlo hubiera reconocidos sus increíbles reflejos, pero eso no bastó para hacerme desistir con la única idea de desquitar mi corazón herido con una venganza física.

—¡No te hagas el listo! ¡Ha-ha! ¿Cómo te atreves...? ¡Ha, ha! ¿A jugar con? ¡Ah! ¿Mis sentimientos? —continúe intentando darle un fuerte golpe con la parte más dura de mi bajo— ¡No te muevas!

En eso el mastín se detuvo y se quedó de pie, aproveché su extraño movimiento para darle un fuerte porrazo con el cuerpo de mi bajo en su cabezota hueca, azoté mi instrumento, pero antes de que pudiera impactarle, el mastín atrapó mi guitarra con ambas patas.

—Darma...

—¡Suéltalo! —forcejeé tratando de recuperar el control de mi arma improvisada— ¡Suelta mi bajo para que pueda darte un buen golpe con él!

—¡Por favor Darma, cálmate, vas a estrellar tu bajo!

—¡Sí, pero en tu cabezota, malnacido!

—¡Darma!

El mastín me gritó y acercó su rostro al mío, toda mi furia y enojo se aminoró al ver la cara del chico tan cerca de la mía, pero en vez de verme con ira o fastidio, sus ojos mostraban una actitud suplicante.

—Por favor, tranquilízate, tú me dijiste que este bajo significaba mucho para ti, no creo que realmente quieras pegarme con él y arriesgarte a estrellarlo. Tampoco sé que hice mal o en que te ofendí si no me lo dices... sea lo que haya sido yo, lo lamento. Pero dime que fue exactamente para poderme disculpar contigo.

Mi respiración seguía agitada por el esfuerzo y la cólera que recorrió mi cuerpo, pero sus palabras y su rostro que no mostraba nada de malicia y sólo la verdad, me hicieron pensar mejor las cosas, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué actué tan molesta e impulsiva? El idiota tenía razón, ¡por poco destruía algo tan importante para mí! Mi bajo. Ah y claro, por poco lastimaba a este torpe can. Solté un fuerte suspiro y me resigné.

—Suelta mi bajo por favor Bodi. —Le pedí más tranquila.

—De acuerdo. —Obedeció el mastín enseguida.

—Gracias.

Enderecé mi instrumento y me lo colgué al hombro para demostrar que no iba a volver atacar al perro con este.

—Lo lamento Darma, no sé qué hice mal, sólo quería pedirte que fueras mi mejor amiga y...

—¡Ush! —bramé exaltada— ¡Oye espera! ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué clase de broma...?  
—¡Es en serio Darma!

—¿¡Cómo que es en serio!? ¡Todo este tiempo que estuviste pensativo, y pidiendo consejos a media ciudad! ¿Fue sólo para pedirme que fuera tu mejor amiga?

—¡Sí!

—¿Pero qué? Ay cielos —me senté en la banca confundida—... Bodi, yo, no, no lo entiendo. ¿por qué tanto misterio y drama para algo tan simple como ser tu "mejor amiga"?

—Oye, no es simple —se sentó a mi lado— en mi aldea es un evento especial cuando...

Algo hizo clic en mi mente.

—Un segundo... ¿En tu aldea?

—Sí, en mi aldea, ¿qué...?

—¿En tu aldea hacen esta clase de cosas?

—Sí, bueno, en Montaña Nevada, cuando tienes un amigo o amiga que quieres mucho y que es muy, muy especial para ti, le haces una declaración para convertirse en tu mejor amigo, es una tradición muy especial y solemne que tenemos todos los habitantes de mi aldea.

En este punto, no sé como todavía podía pensar coherentemente. Me di un golpe en la frente para comprobarlo.

—Bodi...

—¿Qué pasa? Eso... ¿eso hacen también aquí, no? ¿O tiene otro nombre o...?

—No Bodi, no hacemos eso aquí...

—Espera... ¿qué?

—Sí, así como lo oyes Bodi, creo que esa clase de tradiciones sólo existe en tu aldea.

—¿Aquí no tienen el concepto de mejores amigos? ¿Sólo son amigos y ya?

—Claro que sí, sólo que no hacemos una fiesta o un teatro como el que hiciste, al menos en esta ciudad, no hacemos esa clase de celebración, ¿en verdad tenías que hacer tanto circo sólo para decirme eso? ¿Por qué no sólo me lo preguntaste y ya?

—Yo... ay cielos, me siento como un tonto...

—Ah... créeme, yo me siento aún más imbécil que tú...

—Es que, es algo muy especial en mi aldea, quería que esto fuera especial entre tú y yo, Darma, en serio, me agradas mucho.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún me sentía rara al hablar del tema?

—Espera, ¿todo esto lo hiciste por mí?

—Sí, todo lo que te dije es cierto, ¿Pensaste que estaba bromeando?

—No, no, no.. claro que no... hasta me lo creí muy bien, tal vez... demasiado, ¿Pero entonces, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?

—Pensé que en la ciudad, la tradición de la declaración al mejor amigo era distinto, así que le pedí consejo al sr. Scattergood, cuando le dije que quería ser más que tu amigo, el Sr. Scattergood me empezó a hablar de cosas raras sobre cómo hablar con chicas y...

—Oye, oye, un momento, ¿eso le dijiste a Angus? ¿¡Qué quería que fuera más que una amiga!?

—Sí, eso le dije, porque ser más que una amiga significa ser una mejor amiga, no?

—¡BODI PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! —le grité casi al oído— ¡Eso no significa ser más que un amigo, al menos no en la ciudad!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, entonces qué significa?

Me di un fuerte manotazo en la cara. Era increíble. Este chico que ya vio pornografía de gatitas no podía ser más ingenuo. O inocente. O estúpido.

—Bodi, ser más que un amiga aquí quiere decir NO-VI-A —le deletreé furiosa—. Básicamente le pediste consejo a Angus de que quería ser tu novia.

—¿Qué, qué... QUÉ, QUÉ?

No sé porqué, pero la cara de susto que puso Bodi me dolió.

—Vaya, y pensé que yo era la que se tomaba las cosas mal.

—¿En serio significa eso? ¡Por los pelos de mi cola!

—Ajá —asentí.

—Yo no quería... es decir, ¿El sr. Scattergood pensó que yo y tú...?

—Oh sí —asentí algo divertida esta vez.

—Es decir, ¿tú y yo? ¿Él pensó que yo quería que tú fueras mi novia?

—¡Bingo! —asentí burlonamente— y me parece que no fue al único que le pediste consejo, ¿no?

—No, le pedí consejos a Germur, al señor de los fideos, al conductor de ida del camión a Montaña Nevada, a Carl, a mi papá, al señor Yak, a la conductora de regreso a la ciudad...¡Y a tu mamá también!

En serio, no bromeaba cuando dije que Bodi le contó a medio mundo lo nuestro.

—Sí, así parece, ahora ellos piensan que tú querías...

—¡Incluso te lo dije a ti!

—Oye, no lo menciones... —musité algo avergonzada.

—¡Por eso te molestaste conmigo y casi me vuelas la cabeza!

—¡Oye, no exageres, no fue la gran cosa! ¡Y te lo merecías por jugar con mis sentimientos!

—Oh Darma... yo... yo... cuanto lo siento.

De pronto, vi cabizbajo al cachorro, por primera vez, desde lo que pasó con Angus en la radio, vi al can tan desanimado. Tanto que mis deseos por humillarlo más fueron reemplazados por un poco de pena.

—Soy un tonto...

—Bodi... —Tomé su hombro.

—Se supone que quería ser tu mejor amigo y mira lo que hice, le dije a todos una mentira y lo peor, te lastimé a ti.

—Oye, Bodi, ya déjalo, ya aclaramos todo, no...

—Soy un tonto, no puedo ni siquiera llamarme tu amigo...

—¡Bodi! —tome al can de ambas patas— oye, escúchame, sólo fue un malentendido, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, es algo incómodo y bochornoso, pero no fue tu... bueno, no fue todo tu culpa, ¿sí? Es sólo eso, un malentendido y...

—Seguramente debes odiarme...

—Oye no, odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, yo no...

—¡Claro que me odias! Debió haber sido algo terrible lo que te dije para querer romperme tu preciado bajo en mí —sollozó completamente sobresaltado.

Bodi estaba aterrado, ¿por qué sus emociones cambiaron tan rápido? ¿Y por qué yo pasé del enamoramiento, a la rabia, a la compasión y en ese momento, a la culpa en tan poco tiempo?

—¡Fui un idiota! ¡Soy sólo un...!

—¡Bodi!

Le di un beso. En la mejilla, claro. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, sólo quería que se callara o... no sé, algo me dijo que era el lugar y el momento correcto. Y funcionó muy bien.

—Darma...

—No te odio, —le dije con suavidad— Bodi, me molesté un poco contigo por como me enteré de la situación... Ok —suspiré fastidiada—, quería arrancarte la cabeza, sí, pero no te odio Bodi, los malentendidos pasan y a veces los buenos amigos se pelean, pero no pasa nada... además... ¿recuerdas todo eso que me dijiste? ¿lo de tu declaración? ¿Fueron tus palabras, cierto?

—Sí... bueno, yo...

—¿No fue ningún consejo de alguien más, no? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi?

—Así es, afirmativo.

—Entonces, hagamos esto. ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías repetir tu declaración una vez más para mí?

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó sorprendido.

—¿Por favor... sí?

El cánido me sonrió, me tomó de ambas patas, mientras él se ponía de pie , yo lo observé sentada desde la banca.

—Darma, yo... ¡rayos! No me acuerdo del todo...

—No lo repitas tal cual, tontín —lo regañé y reí a la vez—, dime lo que sientes, sé tu mismo.

—Ok, aquí voy —respiró hondo y comenzó—. Darma, aunque nos conocimos hace poco tiempo, fue suficiente para saber que eres una chica sensacional, tal vez no conozca a muchos mamíferos en la ciudad, o a muchos animales en el mundo, pero creo que eres alguien única, divertida, graciosa, a veces malhumorada...

—¡Hey! No dijiste eso la otra vez...

—... je, je, je, lo siento, pero no por eso menos asombrosa, al contrario, admiro mucho ese carácter decidido en ti, y disfruto pasar el tiempo contigo. Creo que eres una gran amiga que me ha ayudado y me ha hecho pasar increíbles momentos aquí, en mi nueva vida en la ciudad. Por eso, hoy, quisiera pedirte que diéramos un paso importante a nuestra amistad, quisiera saber si a ti, ¿te gustaría ser mi mejor amiga?

Bodi me vio con ojos expectantes, sus palabras eran diferentes, quizás no me transmitieron la misma sensación de pánico o dulzura que la primera vez, pero sí podía sentir como sus emociones y lo que pensaba de mí era auténtico, y me hacía sentir amada y querida, aunque sea como una amiga, no, su mejor amiga, y eso bastaba para mí. Me puse de pie sin soltar sus patas y lo vi a los ojos ahora convencida y sin ningún miedo.

—Sí Bodi, acepto, me gustaría ser tu no... ejem, no sólo tu amiga, sino, tu mejor amiga.

—Darma...

—Bodi...

Lo solté de las patas y le di un gran y fuerte abrazo, donde no sólo sentí una liberación y una paz increíble, sino también la calidez de un chico que te quiere pura y noblemente. Estuvimos así unos segundos hasta que me liberé con pesadez de su agarre.

—Y bien —dijo feliz y jovial como sólo él podía—, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora, nueva mejor amiga?

—Primero, nuevo mejor amigo, prométeme que desde ahora, está prohibido decir "nuevo mejor amiga". Llámame por mi nombre y yo por el tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hecho Darma.

—Segundo, ya es tarde y tengo hambre, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo?

—¿A los fideos del señor Wu?

—Me leíste la mente pero... rayos, olvidé mi cartera en mi casa, creo que...

—¡No te preocupes! —el cachorro sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo— tu mamá me dio mucho dinero.

—¿Espera, qué? —Tomé sorprendida todo lo que le dio la loca de mi madre. No recuerdo que me hubiera dado tanto dinero, ni en mi cumpleaños— ¿Por qué te dio todo esto?

—Además de las flores, me dio dinero para invitarte al cine, a comer, por unos helados y... no recuerdo lo último que me dijo, era algo de ir a dormir a un lado... —Bodi colocó una pata en su barbilla, pensativo—... no entendí bien, pero recuerdo que antes de ir ahí, primero debía comprar algo en la farmacia... ¿qué era lo que me dijo? —Chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Ya sé! Creo que dijo unos con...

—¡Olvidalo Bodi! —reí entre nerviosa y molesta— Cielos, voy a matar a mamá cuando llegue a casa. —Tomé todos los billetes de la pata de Bodi—. Creo que bastará para pagar la comida, y tal vez unos helados, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Claro Darma!

—Pues en marcha.

Caminamos junto rumbo al puesto de fideos, pero recordé algo.

—Adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo.

—Ok.

Regresé corriendo a la banca a ver si no olvidaba nada, y en el asiento del parque, vi el pequeño ramillete que me dio Bodi. Lo observé y me quedé pensando por un minuto, aunque todo este asunto de la declaración no fue más que un malentendido muy soso, debo admitir que fue algo extraño y curioso, me hizo ver a todos, especialmente a Bodi, de otra manera. Si bien me sentía en paz y tranquila porque mi amistad con el mastín se mantuviera casi sin cambios, mentiría si no admitiera que mi corazón latió muy diferente con la primera declaración del cánido. Pese a mis miedos e inseguridades, o mi loca imaginación, fue algo bonito y que no creí haber sentido antes, me temo que en el raro caso que su declaración hubiera sido en verdad convertirme en algo más que su amiga... le hubiera terminado por dar un sí.

Oh bueno, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? Creo que el tiempo lo dirá. Pero por ahora, me preocuparé sólo por la música, mis viejos amigos y pasar un buen rato con Bodi, el chico que quiso ser más que mi amigo.

Tomé dos flores del ramillete y me fui corriendo hacía donde estaba el can, dejando atrás el pequeño ramo.

 ** _~Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Notas Finales:_**

 _Eso es todo, así concluye esta historia. Me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto. De antemano sé que quizás a muchos no les gusté mucho el final, pero debo decir que el tema central de la historia fue siempre la comedia, lamento si no hay tanto amor o romance como esperaban, pero si algunos lo notaron desde el capítulo 2 y 3, había dos posibles desenlaces de la subtrama de ese momento 1. Que Darma dijera que no y le rompiera el corazón a Bodi o 2 Que ella aceptará, pero lo haría más por obligación. Ambas posibilidades me resultaban muy tristes, y aunque la opción 2 donde la chica reconoce sus sentimientos y se da cuenta que si ama al mastín parecía tentadora, me pareció demasiado romántica e irreal para mi gusto. Por eso, desde que comencé a redactar esta historia, el tema central para mí fue el de la "declaración falsa" o el malentendido, sin embargo debo hacerles notar que más que una historia de comedia o romance, siempre estuvo enfocada en el crecimiento personal de los protagonistas, espero que aunque Bodi y Darma no terminaron de "manita sudada" como la vulpina mencionó, se haya notado un progreso en su amistad, lo que considero yo, algo más realista que podría llevarlos a enamorarse en el futuro. ¿Y qué hay de Bodi? Bueno, eso se los dejo a su imaginación, al final de cuentas, él es muy inocente y puro para este podrido mundo, aunque eso de enamorar vulpinas se le dá natural, ¿no lo creen?_

 _El fic está más enfocado en el viaje en el camino que en el destino mismo, aún así espero que haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Ahora que si no quedan conformes, espero que la historia haya inspirado a otros escribir algo más de este fandom. Uno de los objetivos de escribir este remedo de historia, fue el de motivar a quien lo lea como sucedió conmigo ¿Creen que algo le faltó a la película? ¡Escríbanlo! ¿La relación de Darma y Bodi da para más? ¡Redáctenlo y denle una oportunidad! ¿Creen que las malas mañas y hábitos de Angus pueden volverse una buena historia? ¡Sólo háganlo! O escriban sobre cualquier otro tema que les apasione, pero háganlo. Sé que este fandom está condenado a perecer, pero creo que aún puede dar un par de historias más._

En cualquier caso, gracias por leerme, ahora, un pequeño espacio para agradecer a las personas que siguieron mi historia hasta ahora.

 ** _Agradecimientos:_**

 _Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, puede que no todos se hicieron notar, pero el número de visitas me dice que más de una persona leyó esta historia, así que, muchas gracias a todos. Aprovecho el espacio para reconocer en persona a quienes de una u otra forma se hicieron notar:_

 ** _Fanfiction_**

 _Gracias a **Pyro phoenix-bird** por seguir mi historia y a **PAX057** por dejarme un lindo review, muchas gracias también a **Spring-Cat** por hacer todo el paquete de seguir la historia, hacerla tu favorita y por si fuera poco, dejarme tus hermosos comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!_

 ** _Wattpad_**

 _Gracias a_ _ **WorldreaderFans** __por pasarse a dejarme un voto, a **keivick, Wilson Gutierrez** por sus respectivos votos y colocar la historia en sus listas de lectura, a **pinjjjjjj** por volverse mi seguidor por esta historia y dejarme un par de estrellas y por último a quienes me han dejado amplios comentario, a _**Ferfytopia** **, A** _ **sistencias y a lobowattapd**._

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 ** _[Lobo]_**

 _Nuestro administrador y carismático líder del grupo de WhatsApp: ZOOTOPIA Grupo oficial (zorro)(corazóndeadmiración)(conejo). Primero gracias por dejarme compartir mi fic en el grupo aunque no fuera un fic de Zootopia, por tu paciencia conmigo allá, y claro, por leer esta historia y hacérmelo saber personalmente. Puntos extras por ser el primero en comentar, créeme que significó mucho para mí saber que te gustó la historia, me alegraste la noche y fuiste una razón más para sentirme bien por compartir esta historia. Muchas gracias y espero que algún día experimentes esta misma sensación que yo siento como escritor. Ánimo, mucha suerte y de nuevo gracias, Comisario Lobo._

 ** _Jorge Z._**

 _Gracias por leer mi historia y felicitarme personalmente por WhatsApp. Espero que más gente se anime a escribir historias de Rock Dog. Y suerte como colega fanficker también._

 ** _TheGengar ALV_**

 _Gracias por tus lindas palabras en el grupo de Zootopia, aunque no habías terminado de leerla, te gustó y te pareció interesante. Espero no haber decepcionado tus expectativas y que te haya parecido estupendo hasta el final._

 ** _Spring-Cat_**

 _Finalmente, muchísimas gracias por todo, te debo principalmente la inspiración para escribir todo esto, como recordaras, te comenté que tu fic de Sing me fascinó y una de las pequeñas cosas que me gustó fue la mención y las referencias que hiciste de Zootopia y Rock Dog, lo cual me hizo buscar historias de ese último fandom, y gracias a eso, me di cuenta de que no había casi nada (ni en inglés), siendo ese uno de los primero motivantes a hacerme escribir algo al respecto. Sé que no parece la gran cosas, pero creo firmemente que un pequeño detalle como ese, detonó mi interés y me hizo poner la mirada en este pequeño y frágil fandom para escribir y plasmar esta breve historia. De verdad, no tengo forma de agradecértelo todo. Y por si fuera poco, le diste una oportunidad a este remedo de historia y me dejaste unos hermosísimos comentarios. En serio, muchas, pero muchas gracias por todo._

 _Indirectamente y sin intención, me diste la primera razón para escribir este monstruo, así que gracias por ello. Espero no sea mucho atrevimiento, pero te dedico esta historia, donde sea que estés y lo que sea que hagas, deseo que tengas mucho éxito en tus trabajos y proyectos futuros. Gracias._

 **Trabajos futuros:**

 _Por desgracia amiguitos, no tengo contemplado más fics de Rock Dog por el momento. Distintos temas como la inocencia e ingenuidad de Bodi, así como la neurótica madre de Darma me da un par de ideas para una historia, incluso un Crossover con Sing y/o Zootopia me parece interesante, pero no tengo planeada nada en concreto, por lo que no esperen otro fic de Rock Dog de mi parte, al menos no en un futuro cercano._

 _Mi cabeza está ocupada por 3 historias, todas pertenecientes a Zootopia, si también son fans de ese fandom, lean con gusto lo que tengo que decir, sino, sáltense esta sección._

 _ **1\. Primera Vez.** \- Lemon de Judy y Nick. Voy un 70% trabajado, será un Two-Shot de estos dos, espero esté listo para antes del fin de mes. Será la primera vez que incursiono en este pecaminoso género._

 _ **2\. Quiero intentar todo contigo.-** Comedia romántica centrada en la pareja más rara de Zootopia, Finnick y Gazelle. Sé que nadie va a leerla, pero sigo trabajando con un miserable 13% Una vez alcanzado el 70% comenzaré a publicar este longfic. Espero estar listo entre Julio y Agosto._

 _ **3\. Desventuras de un torpe zorro.-** Secuela de mi anterior fanfic "Torpe zorro" que ahora se centrará en las locas aventuras vividas por Nick para graduarse de la academia de Policías de Zootopia hasta la ceremonia de graduación que se ve en la película. No he escrito nada, sólo llevo el primer capítulo y voy como en un 3~4% de este feo longfic. Sí recupero el ritmo y alcanzó el 70%, comenzaré a publicar entre Agosto y Septiembre._

* * *

Bueno, creo que sería todo, pero, antes de despedirme, un pequeño aviso. La película de Rock Dog ya salió a la venta en EU y en mi país ya comenzó a distribuirse por la Google Store, les pido que a quienes tenga la posibilidad, adquieran la película. Sé que no es el mejor film del mundo, pero tuvo muy mala suerte al salir, desde retrasos de salida a rechazos en la misma China, a la película le fue muy mal y es casi un hecho que no habrá secuela; así que, si quieren aportar un poco a Rock Dog, consideren apoyar adquiriendo la película legalmente. También sé que es fácil encontrarla en Internet o verla en Youtube, pero quienes pueden conseguirla por vías oficiales, le harán gran favor a la compañía quetrajo la película y a la industria.

Y ya, es todo, mi pequeño comercial. No recibí ningún centavo por esta publicidad por si se lo preguntaban. Hablando de cosas legales.

* * *

 ** _Basura Legal:_**

 _Esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

 _La letra y las referencias musicales usadas en este fanfic, '_ ** _Another One Bites The Dust_** _' y '_ ** _Sheer Heart Attack_** _' pertenecen a la exitosa banda ingles, '_ ** _Queen_** _' y a sus respectivos dueños. Las piezas musicales fueron utilizadas sólo como armonización y sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Rock Dog pertenece a_ ** _Mandoo Pictures_** _,_ ** _Huayi Brothers_** _y sus respectivos dueños, la historia fue redactada por fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún lucro._

 ** _Historia creada por su servidor, Janyo o Kirby_Hanyou. Todos los derechos (e izquierdos) reservados._**

* * *

 _Bien, ahora sí es todo, sin más que decir me despido. ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta loca historia! ¡Hasta la próxima y sigan siendo **GLORIOSOS**!_


End file.
